This invention relates to a method for operating a fuel cell, and particularly to a method for operating a fuel cell which comprises controlling a unit cell voltage at the start or discontinuation to operate the fuel cell or when an outside load becomes too low due to fluctuation of the outside load during the operation, thereby suppressing sintering of noble metal particles such as platinum black, etc. used as an electrode catalyst and preventing deterioration of catalyst activity.